Where i belong
by emina15
Summary: What if Ellen wasn't born with innocence, what if she was a sorceress instead and the reincarnated form of the Fourteenth. What if the Noah missed there missing family the Fourteenth? Will they do anything to bring the Fourteenth back? FemAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello…**

**I just got this idea for another man fic..**

**Hope you like it…**

**This will be a FemAllenXTyki fic….**

**If you don't like OC's you better stop reading this then…**

**Oh and this isn't beta-ed…so beware of my grammars.**

**Summary: What if Ellen wasn't born with innocence, what if she was a sorceress instead and the reincarnated form of the Fourteenth. What if the Noah missed there missing family the Fourteenth? Will they do anything to bring the Fourteenth back?**

**I DON'T OWN MAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

My name is Ellen Dyna.

I am a powerful sorceress and healer, in which I had inherited from both of my parents.

They said that I was a prodigy.

People have been coming and going into our house, in hoping for me to heal their love ones.

I'm an 18 years old girl; I have been hearing things about Akumas, Exorcist and the Noah's from a passing traveller.

Luckily for me, our town hasn't been affected by the Akumas yet.

It must have been the barrier my parents created before they had died, to protect this town in where we live.

I am also a Noah, the mysterious Fourteenth Noah, there should have been only up to Thirteen but a miracle happened I guess.

I had awakened a year ago and had met with Neah, the previous Fourteenth.

My parents told me before that I was really weak when I was a baby, that they were afraid that I will die, but somehow a miracle happened, in which I learned that Neah took pity of me and decided that I will be his reincarnated form.

Neah, was controlled by the Apocrophys, to kill his own family members, it led that Neah had to plead with his brother the Millennium Earl to kill him before it was too late. Even if he had killed the others, if only a few had survive then the Noah's won't end.

It is said that if the Noah's are killed at the same time, they wouldn't be able to be reincarnated again.

That was a theory that the Apocrophys had made in hoping to wipe his enemy out.

Before he had disappeared, he saw my parents' sad faces when he was passing by our house and had decided to save me.

I am very grateful to Neah, and thanked him in my parents' stead.

Neah had ask me to put a barrier between myself and the other Noahs, he was too afraid that the same thing will happen again, he chose to be alone rather than for his family to die again.

Neah is like a father to me, in which I appreciate since I no longer have anyone to rely on.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Earl's POV~**

* * *

It has been 19 years since our precious brother was controlled by that hateful Apocrophys.

When Road and I felt him fade, we cried for the loss of our family.

The others understood, what had happened and didn't hold a grudge against the Fourteenth, like Road and I, they are doing whatever they can to bring the Fourteenth back to where he belongs.

It is quite strange though, 2 years ago, I sensed a faint connection that we Noahs have, that one our brethren was awakening, and the only one who wasn't reincarnated that time was the Fourteenth, before we had sensed his location, the connection broke, as if it wasn't there at all.

I was afraid that the Fourteenth was taken away again.

But I heard from my Akumas about a mysterious place.

It seems that no matter what they do, they can't get inside the town.

A peaceful little town, this isn't a coincidence though, I lost a connection with the Fourteenth a year ago and suddenly a town cannot be entered by my Akumas?

I should investigate this.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I am the third child of Noah, also called the Noah of Pleasure.

Ever since a year ago when we sensed that our long lost sibling was awakening and mysteriously lost our connection to the Fourteenth. The feeling of wanting to find my other half has been intensified.

I have been going around the world in hoping to find her.

It took me a year to travel the world and left with no clue.

The only place I haven't looked at is a small town that the Akumas can't get in to.

Could it be that she is there?

Is my other half there?

I have grown wary, always wondering if I will live my life alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like this….**

**Yes I know that Allen is quite OC here…she is female…and this is fanfiction…so if you don't like it the, it is best to stop reading this fic…**

**Thank you very much….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello again…sorry for the late update…before any of you read this chapter, there are some minor changes in chapter one…**

**As I had written before that Neah was like an uncle to Ellen, I had changed it into a Father-daughter relationship. In which will be easier…**

**I'm planning to make this story with only ten chapters in maximum... or it may be less…**

**It really depends….**

**Thank you very much…**

**I DON'T OWN MAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**~Earl's POV~**

* * *

I arrived at the dining room at our ark.

What I saw was chaos in human eyes. But they are my family; they have their own quirks that can be quite cute sometimes.

When I finally seated at the head of table, everyone grew quiet.

"Hmm, so what do you want Earl?" asked Wisely in an amused tone. Already knowing what I will be saying.

"Well, since I have all of your attention. I believe all of you had heard of a town that my Akumas can't get into right?"

They all nodded in reply.

"What does that town got to do with us then?" asked Shirley

"Well as you know, it has been a few years since we lost our connection with our beloved Fourteenth." I stated

As all of them knew that Neah was my Blood brother, as Tyki and Sheryl were brothers.

"Are you saying that the Fourteenth is hiding in that town?" asked Road

"Maybe, as I know Neah too well, he will want to hide from us in order not to harm any of us again." I sighed Neah was too kind for his own good.

Everyone agreed with me.

In their own, remember about the Musician.

"Since I am worried about whether our missing family is there or not, led me to a decision to go there myself and see if Neah is reincarnated or not. Besides I heard that only Akumas can't get in. I will be taking two of you in my journey to this town."

I looked at all of them, they were very eager to help bring back their missing family member. Once my eyes landed at Tyki, I knew that he will want to come to find his other half.

Road and Sheryl had told me why Tyki-pon had been depressed.

Once I had made up my mind.

"Road and Tyki-pon should come with me." I stated and left the table to go to my office.

Once I had arrived and was about to open the door, I felt a familiar presence inside.

When I went inside, I saw a figure sitting on one of the chairs near the window.

"Hello Brother." The figure said in a very familiar voice.

"Neah?" I asked uncertainly, hoping that he really was there and not just an illusion I had created. There were too many times that this happened.

"It is me, brother I am not an illusion." He replied in a soft tone.

"How? Where? Why?" I asked him as I sat in front of him.

He looks as the same as I had seen him 19 years ago. He looks uncannily like Tyki-pon but looks younger than him.

"You must have felt that I was being reincarnated before brother, so I won't answer your first question. As for where, I am sorry but I cannot tell you. As for the last, you know why I don't want to appear to any of you." He sighed sadly.

"I may have a hunch on where you are Neah. No matter what you may think of what was best. We will bring you back to where you belong."

He only grunted at my decision.

"Even though, my new host is very skilled, as it is you have been having difficulties finding the new Fourteenth. I treat the new one as my immediate family, Mana and I will do everything in my power to protect the current Fourteenth." He stated.

I sighed and can't help but feel nostalgic as I hear him call me by my human name.

As all of my family know, I was born as Mana Walker and became Adam, the First child of Noah, as I am the first; I am also called the Millennium Earl or simply Earl.

No one had called me Mana, except for my brother Neah.

"I miss you calling me by my name, Neah. As I have been missing our past, it was fault that I had foolishly thought that you were well protected, I am so sorry brother." I said while tears were running down my face.

"Mana, it was not your fault at all. I was content that I had died by your hands. I'm afraid that I have no time to spare to talk to you. I only came to say to stop pursuing the Fourteenth. Even if you went to our current location, you wouldn't be able to recognize the Fourteenth. Goodbye, brother. It was nice seeing you again and I am glad I had to see you too Road, and they must be the current Third and Fourth." Neah stated while looking at the three new comers. He waved and disappeared.

'I couldn't even say Goodbye to him.' I sighed sadly and looked at Road, Tyki and Sheryl.

"Do you need something?" I asked them.

"Well, it seems that Neah is hell bent on hiding from us, Millenie." Road said jokingly trying to lighten up my mood.

I smiled.

"Yes, he was always stubborn. Sheryl, Tyki-pon do you need something?"

"It seems that my wife has only a year left." Sheryl sadly sighed, not wanting to think of his other half suffering.

"I heard from someone that there is a healer in the town we are going into, and would like to bring the healer back here to heal Tricia." Tyki asked

"Very well, this healer sounds very interesting." I said and led Road and Tyki to one of Road's doors. We waved at Sheryl and left.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Ellen's POV~**

* * *

When I felt Neah came back, I greeted him happily.

"How was your talk with your brother?" I asked him as we sat at the living room.

As a sorcerer, I can let Neah have a physical body as long as I want.

I can even make it permanent but Neah declined as he said that it wasn't time yet.

"Well, he was being stubborn about wanting me or rather the Fourteenth back. It seems that they will be coming here soon." Neah replied.

"Well, we have to prepare then." I stated and saw him nod. He decided that he will go back inside my mind for precautions.

Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't run away? Something is making me stay here, but why?

When I asked Neah about this, he had told me that maybe my other half or destined partner was coming.

I never really believed in those stories, but I have been alone for so long, that I can't help but wait for him, whoever he is.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

You can see a door appearing on one of the alley inside the town. They changed into their human form.

When they went out of the alley, they asked passer-by's about rumours concerning why this town was never attacked.

All of them have been hearing of a family of a skilled sorcerer and a healer. But they had died but not before the sorcerer had created a barrier. It seems they left their teenage daughter to fend for herself. Their daughter surpassed her parents in sorcery and healing arts.

It is said that their daughter even healed that to be said was impossible to heal.

She was called the Miracle Healer. Everyone loves her.

They heard that she lives in a cottage near the forest.

As the three Noah went to their destination.

Tyki couldn't help but feeling excited.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

Whenever we get nearer to the cottage of the Healer, I can't help but feel excited.

It didn't even help that my inner Noah was telling me that my other half was near.

Road asked me what was wrong so I told her that I felt that she was near.

Road and the Earl congratulated me.

When we got nearer, we heard children's laughter at our destination.

There we saw, a beautiful woman that couldn't be older than in her late teens.

She had beautiful long red hair that was so red, that it could be mistaken as blood.

She was so beautiful that I forgot to breath.

She was playing with the children, but stopped as she saw that we were coming.

She ushered the children to go home since it was getting dark.

After the children were gone, she greeted us with a smile that took my breath away. The Earl was nodding approval as was Road.

She welcomes us to her home. Once we were given tea, she sat down and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Ellen Dyna and I am a healer and sorceress, what can I do for you?"

Her voice is like an angel.

"My name is Adam, we heard that you can heal any illness, even the impossible one." The Earl asked as I was transfixed at looking at my beloved Ellen.

"I can, who is it do you want me to heal?" she asked

"My sister-in-law." I said

"Ah and you are?"

"I'm sorry for my rude behaviour Miss Ellen, my name is Tyki Mikk." I smiled at her and kissed her hand and was inwardly delighted to see a blush gracing her beautiful cheeks.

"It is nice to meet you too Lord Mikk." She said as I was in my noble form.

"Please call me Tyki, Ellen." I smiled again

She nodded shyly and asked Road for her name.

"My name is Road Kamelot." Road greeted happily already liking Ellen.

"Is your Sister-in-law in town?" she asked us

We shook our heads and explained to her that Tricia is currently bedridden.

"So, we would like it if you can come with us to the Kamelot estate. My brother is the Minister so he can't come here to ask you." I informed her.

She looked hesitant but resolved herself and said that she can come with them to heal her.

"Why were you hesitating?" asked Road

"Ah, ever since I was born, I had never stepped out of this town. My parents told me that it was quite dangerous for me, so I had heeded there words and never stepped out. But since I need to heal someone, it is alright." she revealed.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Earl's POV~**

* * *

I am happy with Tyki-pon, for now I only hope that we can persuade Ellen to stay with us.

I get the feeling that I shouldn't let her go.

That she belongs with us.

Could it be?

Neah did say that his current host is powerful.

Sorcerers can make their presence disappear from someone else connection.

No, maybe Neah had his Current host make a decoy.

The feeling I get for Ellen was how I felt for Tricia, as she was one of my families chosen one, but there is something else, but I can't put my finger on it. Sigh.

I maybe analysing this too much.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will the Earl find out about Ellen?**

**Read and find out in the next chapter…**

**That I hope will be soon if I get more review…**

**Thank you very much…**

**Hope to update soon….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY MAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

Ellen and the others are in the Earl's carriage, taking them to the Kamelot estate. She was sitting beside Tyki; they sat across from Road and the Earl.

10 minutes later~

Tyki felt some additional weight on his left shoulder. When he looked, he saw that Ellen had fallen asleep. Wanting her to be comfortable, he carefully moved Ellen's head to his lap, he can't help but caress her beautiful hair.

"Congratulations, Tyki-pon you finally found your other half." The Earl stated softly as to not wake her.

"Thank you Earl, but there is a problem." Tyki sighed as he continued to caress Ellen's hair.

"Problem?" Road asked

"She will only heal Tricia and leave immediately and I don't want that. I finally found her, I can't let her go." Tyki replied sadly while looking at Ellen's sleeping face.

Road and the Earl looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, how about this then, let Sheryl know that Ellen is your half, he will help you." Stated the Earl

"Daddy will make her stay with us for a month or more for healing Mommy, plus she is your destined Tyki. Use that time to court her properly. She may be attracted to you already." Road added.

"I just hope she will accept." He murmured

They only gave Tyki a sad smile.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tyki's POV~**

* * *

I saw the Kamelot estate getting nearer, I reluctantly wake Ellen up.

Once she opened her eyes, she yawned and looked at her surroundings and saw that she was using my lap as a pillow.

She sat up properly and apologized while blushing.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I…" she was about to continue but I cut her off.

"It's alright, you must be tired. Anyway we are here." I told her as the carriage stopped at the entrance of the estate.

As Road and the Earl went down first, I went down and helped Ellen get out in which rewarded me with a beautiful shade of red and a shy smile.

"Thank you Tyki."

I was about to reply but was interrupted by Sheryl coming and hugging Road.

As Sheryl shook hands with the Earl, the Earl whispered something to Sheryl; I'm guessing that the Earl told Sheryl that Ellen is my destined. As he looked at me in the eyes and squealed while crushing me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you brother." He said in a hush tone as to not scare Ellen.

I murmured my thanks as I told him that she was a healer as well.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ellen's POV**

* * *

I looked worriedly at Tyki as he was suffocating in a man who looks exactly like him, assuming he was his Brother, Mr Kamelot.

"Thank you for coming all the way here to my estate Ms…" stated Mr Kamelot

"Ellen, Ellen Dyna. I am happy to help heal your wife Mr Kamelot." I replied

"Please call me Sheryl. I will pay you immensely for your…" I cut him off.

"Ah, no…my services are not charged, I will heal your wife for free." I stated

He looked surprised as well as Tyki and the others.

"Hmm, why are you not charging your services, Ellen?" asked Adam

"I only want to help heal _others_, I don't care about the benefits that it will have for _me_." I replied with a smile.

They nodded and smiled as they led me to where I presume where Sheryl's wife is.

.

.

.

* * *

**Earl's POV**

* * *

She has a big heart. She gives but asks nothing in return.

I had already ordered a maid to prepare one of the guest rooms.

We will make her stay, for Tyki-pon.

As we arrived at Tricia's room, we saw that she was unconscious.

Tyki guided Ellen nearer to Tricia.

We saw her hand glow as she closed her eyes seemingly in concentration.

After half an hour, she took her hand away.

We saw that she looks pale and was about to collapse in not for Tyki helping her stand up. She thanked him.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sheryl's POV**

* * *

As I was about to ask Ellen if she was doing alright, we heard a groan from Tricia.

I immediately went to sit at the edge of the bed and ask how she felt.

"How do you feel, love?"

She blinked and sat up with my help.

"Unbelievable, I feel healthy, like a great burden was lifted from me." She replied in shock.

I cried in happiness and hug her gently with Road.

We were stopped as we heard Tyki-pon shout Ellen's name in panic.

We saw she had collapse but luckily Tyki caught her before she hit the floor.

The Earl went near to look at what happened.

"She looks pale, bring her to the Guest room Tyki-pon, she must have exerted herself." Stated the Earl in worry

Tyki nodded and shifted Ellen into a bridal style position and carefully went to the guest room.

"Will she be alright?" asked Tricia

"Don't worry my dear, Tyki is with her." I said as I assured her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like this…**

**Please Review….**

**So sorry for taking so long to update…..**

**Too much to do in only a little time…**


End file.
